prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Humberto Carrillo
| birth_place = Monterrey, Nuevo León, Mexico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mario Segura Mr. Lince | debut = December 16, 2012 | retired = }} Humberto Carrillo (October 20, 1995) is a Mexican professional wrestler or Luchador. He is best known for his previous work under his luchador ring name Último Ninja while wrestling throughout the Mexican promotions. He is currently signed to the American promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) as part of its Raw brand under the ring name Humberto Carrillo. Professional wrestling career Early career (2012-2018) Debuting in Lucha Libre as Último Ninja, he began his professional wrestling career on December 16, 2012 in an event called Wrestling In Monterrey. There, he competed in a Best-Two-Out-Of-Three Falls tag match, teaming with El Ninja Jr. in defeating Genocida & The Beast. From there, the Ultimo Ninja went on to spend six years wrestling throughout his home country in promotions including Casanova Pro, Nueva Generacion Xtrema, Lucha Libre Del Norte, Lucha Libre Azteca, The Crash, Chilanga Mask, Empresa Regiomontana de Lucha Libre, RIOT Wrestling Alliance, Promociones MDA and many more. The Ultimo Ninja made international appearances in promotions including Japan's Pro Wrestling NOAH and the American promotions Baja Star's USA, Martinez Entertainment Lucha Libre Mexicana and Major League Wrestling. During his career in Mexico, the Ultimo Ninja held titles including the PCLL Tag Team Championship, the LyC Tag Team Championship, The Crash Tag Team Championship and the WWA World Middleweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2018-2019) Under a new ring name of Humberto Carrillo and no longer wrestling under a mask, he debuted during the August 23 NXT Tapings, in a match lost to Jaxson Ryker. He spent the remainder of August and into the following month of September in singles matches during the NXT house shows, competing against opponents including Marcel Barthel, Raul Mendoza, Keith Lee and Fabian Aichner. He won his first singles match during the August 30 house show, defeating fellow NXT recruit Luke Menzies. During the September 8 and September 13 house shows, Carillo teamed with Raul Mendoza in two tag matches both lost to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. A week later, Carrillo returned for the September 21 house show where he teamed with Raul Mendoza in a tag match lost to The Undisputed ERA (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong). The following month, Carrillo returned for the October 4 house show where he and Raul Mendoza lost a tag match to The Forgotten Sons (Jaxson Ryker & Wesley Blake). During the following night's house show, Carrillo and Raul Mendoza lost to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan in a rematch since their two previous encounters from the month prior. Eight nights later, Carrillo returned for the October 13 house show where he won a victory over NXT rookie Rinku Singh. The following week, Carrillo returned for the October 17 episode, during which he and Raul Mendoza once more lost a rematch against Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. Two nights later, Carrillo and Mendoza returned for the October 19 house show in a tag match lost to Dominik Dijakovic & Kassius Ohno. During the following night's house show, Carrillo defeated Egyptian recruit Mohamed Fahim. The following month, Carrillo returned for the November 2 house show to team with Raul Mendoza in a tag match lost to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. The following week during the November 8 house show, Carrillo & Raul Mendoza defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne). At the following night's house show, Carrillo and Mendoza achieved a measure of retribution on one-half of the Burch and Lorcan tag team after defeating Danny Burch in a two-on-one-handicap match. At the following night's house show, Carrillo was defeated by Johnny Gargano. Carrillo made his televised return during the December 5 episode of NXT during which he teamed with Raul Mendoza in a tag match lost to The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). The following month, Carrillo returned during the December 6 house show, where he lost to Bobby Fish. At the following night's house show, Carrillo lost a singles match to former NXT North American Champion Adam Cole. He sustained consecutive losses to Bobby Fish and Adam Cole in singles rematches during the December 8 and December 9 house shows. Four nights later, Carrillo returned for the December 13 house show during which he teamed with Raul Mendoza in a tag match defeating Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel. He finished the year with a match during the following night's house show, where Carrillo once more teamed with Raul Mendoza in a tag match lost to The Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford). Carrillo returned the following year in 2019 during the January 16, episode of NXT, during which he lost his first singles match of the new year to Johnny Gargano. A few weeks later, during the January 12 house show, Carrillo teamed with Raul Mendoza to compete in a No. 1 Contendership Tag Team Gauntlet match, lost to The Undisputed ERA (Adam Cole & Bobby Fish). The following week, Carrillo returned for the January 17 house show, during which he and Raul Mendoza defeated Luke Menzies & Mansoor Al-Shehail in a tag match. At the following night's house show Carrillo and Mendoza challenged reigning champions and members of The Undisputed ERA, Bobby Fish & Roderick Strong for the NXT Tag Team Championship, but did not succeed in winning the titles. Carrillo returned to NXT television during the February 13 episode. There he teamed with Stacey Ervin Jr. in a non-title tag match lost to the reigning EVOLVE Tag Team Champions The Street Profits. During the month of February, Carrillo maintained his presence in NXT, wrestling house shows against singles opponents including Johnny Gargano and Riddick Moss. During the February 7 house show, Carrillo teamed with Xia Li in a mixed tag match against Aliyah & Riddick Moss. Despite being drafted to the 205 Live roster, Carrillo continued appearing in NXT house shows. He made his televised return during the April 17 episode of NXT UK, where he teamed with Raul Mendoza in a tag match lost against team Gallus members Joe Coffey & Mark Coffey. The following week during the April 24 episode of NXT, Carrillo won a singles match against Jaxson Ryker, by disqualification. The following month Carrillo returned for the May 1 episode of NXT, during which he teamed with Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan in a six-man tag match lost against The Forgotten Sons. 205 Live (2019) Carrillo debuted on the January 15 episode of 205 Live, during which he lost a non-title match against the reigning Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy. Carrillo returned the following month on the February 5 episode of 205 Live. There, he competed in a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way Elimination Match for the Cruiserweight Championship against Cedric Alexander, Akira Tozawa and Lio Rush. Two weeks later, Carrillo returned on the February 19 episode of 205 Live, during which he defeated TJP in a singles match. The following month, Carrillo returned. During the March 5 episode of 205 Live, Carrillo competed in a Cruiserweight Title No. 1 Contendership Tournament. He was eliminated during the first round by Oney Lorcan. Three months later, Carrillo returned to the title hunt scene during the June 11 episode of 205 Live. There he competed in a No. 1 Contendership Fatal Four-Way match for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship against Akira Tozawa, Drew Gulak and Oney Lorcan, but did not succeed in winning the match. Personal life Carrillo descends from a wrestling family. He is related to wrestlers Garza Jr., Héctor Garza, Humberto Garza, Humberto Garza Jr., Mario Segura, Máscara Púrpura, El Ninja Jr. and El Sultán. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Corner headstand transitioned into a split-legged moonsault **Rounding moonsault *'Signature moves' **Feint roundhouse kick followed by an enzuigiri **Missile dropkick **Springboard armdrag **Standing moonsault *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' :*La Rebelión Amarilla - with Bestia 666, Luke Hawx, Black Tauro, Garza Jr., Lacey Lane and Mr. 450 (as Último Ninja) :*La Muralla Regia - with El Ninja Jr., Epidemius and Obsesion Championships and accomplishments *'Casanova Pro/ Producciones Casanova' :*PCLL Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Epidemius *'Llaves y Candados' :*LyC Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Garza Jr. *'The Crash' :*The Crash Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Garza Jr. External links * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:Male wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:2012 debuts Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Federacion Universal De Lucha Libre alumni Category:Promociones MDA alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:1995 births Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Martinez Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE 205 Live Alumni